Web of Intrigue
The Web of Intrigue is a collection of memories Alex has collected from those he has consumed. They are reviewable by entering the Web and selecting specific Memories. The Web appears as orbs of DNA/viral DNA known as Nodes connected to one another via strands of presumably neuronic tissue. The Web can be expanded by consuming Web Targets including civilians, Blackwatch, Marines, commanders of either faction, and even infected characters. These Web Targets are normally identified by a flashing indicator above their heads. A number of major plot members are Web Targets as well, including Elizabeth Greene and General Peter Randall. There are also trophies/achievements for gathering Nodes in the Web of Intrigue and the player is rewarded for discovering what happened at Hope, Idaho via the Web as well as what happened to Alex. There is also a reward for collecting all the Nodes within the Web. There are a total of 131 Web of Intrigue targets. Nodes of Intrigue Seq 1 *1stLt James Goodwin *Lt Charles Perri *1stLt John Chen *Dr. Jon Tynes *Lt Neil Inglis *Cpl Luke Dennard *Sgt Joseph Sorenson *Dr. Ricardo Garcia Seq 2 *Cptn Mac Marshall *1stLt Todd Chupka *PFC Jesse Arel *Dr. Joseph Schulze *Dr. Harris Widgeir *1stLt Brian Regensberg *Dr. Howard Leonhardt *Dr. Rustle Lee *SSgt Ernesto Sain *Dr. Bryan Mc Chord *LCpl Anthony Coffman Seq 3 *Cptn Charles Conley *GySgt Mark Mead *SgtMaj Robert Watson *Edmond Harper PhD *Dr. William D. Weber *Dr. Sean Walker *1stSgt Thomas Rickard *Lt Charles Sanders *PFC Tyrone Steuben *1stLt Bruno Tapia *Cptn Raymond Basiti *Dr. Jeffery Campbell *Dr. Patricia Martin *Robert Arrington *Dr. Kyle Flynn *2ndLt James Martinez *Charles Messina PhD *Dr. Henrik Sebring *Cptn Curtis Blum *Cptn Emile Zurta Seq 4 *2ndLt Joel Brunner *Cptn Derrick Kaufman *1stLt Nathan Talbot *James Lyon *Brian Zermeno *Dr. Craig Wight *PFC Arthur Coleman *Gerald Burgess *Dr. Shane Ivey *Michael Hamlin *Colin Noopers *1stSgt Mark Haughton *1stSgt Matthew Cobb *Scott Woodford *Dr. Edgar Ruiz *Patrick KoehlerPhD *Dr. Mark Katsaounis *DR. Ryan Cleven Seq 5 *1stLt Steven Yarish *Cptn Eric Lim *Travis Morgan *1stSgt Carl Ashuleta *Pvt Damien Loshek *Pvt Timothy Longoria *Dr. Malcolm Fraser *1stLt Daniel Eckert *Dennis Rickhardt *1stLt Darren Alpaugh *Paul Evans *Cptn Daniel McCaskill *Dr. Jared Cooper *Dr. David Chapman *Lt Armand Helden *Dr. Stanley Washington *Arthur Osborn *Dr. Kendrick Chua *Jonas Phillips *1stSgt John McGraw *PFC. Daniel Kull *Theodore Anderdon *Dr. William Demeza Seq 6 *Leader Hunter(1) *Leader Hunter(2) *‎Cptn Marcus Graves *Cptn David Spearman *SSgt Marlon Contreras *Dr. James Whitney *Dr. Gary Langkabel *Dr. Lawrence Kuhn *Vincent Bateman PhD *1stLt James Schneider *Robert Baugh *Joseph Sumner *Dr. Bryant Ho *Dr. Roy Hodgin *Steven Chambers *Dr. Alan Windsor *Mark Harrison PhD *Walter Avery *Thomas Wagner PhD *DR. Claude Cavillo *Walter Farrel PhD *Dr. Morgan Durnell *LCpl Michael Rossiter *Nicholas Villejo Seq 7 *PFC Timothy Lamons *2ndLt Jason Moss *Dr. Sean Grier *Anthony Savoie PhD *Alan Dupuy *Gerald Morse *James Winniger *PFC. Michael Gercak *1stLt Charles Tunney *Paul Baughman PhD *Calum Kirkland *Dr. Martin Bennett *2ndLt Michael Sunderland *Raymond Vinson *David Damiano Seq 8 *Elizabeth Greene *Dr. Nathan McKnight *Pvt John Lamberth *Manuel Garcia *Jesus Beall *Thomas Weigand *John Hafner PhD *Dr. Bernard Morgan *1stLt Luis Robertson *Eric Stewart Seq 9 *Colonel Ian Taggart *General Peter Randall Category:Node of Intrigue Category:Prototype 1